


He'll Take It

by smalld1171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode tag 7x14, Gen, Humour, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 7x14 - Sam's POV when the boys meet after his close encounter with those creepy, sparkly clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Take It

Of course he couldn't just utter a simple 'Let's roll' and think they would jump into the car and speed away. Not with the way Dean is eyeballing him. He can see him try to hold it in, try to let his sparkly appearance slide.

He can see the glimmer of it on his body and yeah, he supposes he may just look a tad on the ridiculous side, covered in clown bits.

His glitter-speckled clothes shimmer in the lamplight and he watches his brother's features begin to light up in the same way.

He can't remember. When was the last time he saw that sparkle of life in Dean's eyes?

Okay, that seals it. He'll let him have his fun. It's been too long. Besides, who knows when he will see an unhindered by death and gloom smirk on his brother's face again.

He gives Dean the go ahead and waits for it.

And when it comes, he basks in it. It's like music to his ears. It has become so infrequent and so rare that he almost forgot what it sounds like.

And it's amazing.

His brother is laughing. Dean is laughing.

The sound oozes out straight from his gut. It's not forced. It's not fake. It's real and boisterous and it's just about the best thing he's ever heard.

He can't help but smile right along with him. This side of his brother has always been contagious.

He can't help but shake off the trauma of his recent clowns-capade and get lost in the sound of Dean's voice as he fights to talk through his laughter. PCP-crazed strippers? The dude always has the best lines.

He joins in then. Joins in on the humour and the joy of it as he details his experience with the flower and is rewarded with another round of unabashed and true laughter from Dean.

Clowns? Pfffft.. please. He faced two of those creepily painted mothers and came out on top, nothing but a messed up wardrobe left in their wake. He is so over it. They don't hold anything over him now. Not after this.

He retrieves the gift from the car and marvels at the way Dean is catapulted right back into a kid when the rainbow slinky is revealed. It amazes him how something so simple can mean so very much.

Unfortunately, all he manages to get for his efforts is a creepy, talking clown. Yeah, he may be over his fear, kind of, maybe, but a talking doll? Way too soon man.

But, it is a typical Dean move and he'll take it. Well, not the clown, that thing can stay here to get run over again and again hopefully, but he will take this moment.

He'll take this reminder. Dean is still in there. He is still alive and holding on to enough of himself to enjoy the little things, like rubbing in his clown phobia without restraint, the same way he has joked and harassed him about it his entire life.

So he'll take it. He'll ride along willingly and let his brother relish in this moment of fun within a life that seems so devoid of that one simple pleasure.

As the laughter and moment fades, as they get in the car and head off to wherever their lives take them next, one thought filters in.

He would do it again, no question.

He would face those clowns every single day, if it meant he could hear Dean laugh like that again.

The End. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
